In storage and dispensing of adhesives and sealants, there is a need for packaging that will keep the stored material usable and that will permit discharge, when desired. One form of package for viscous, flowable materials, such as caulk or similar adhesives, is a composite cartridge, typically having a foil barrier therein. Another form of packaging for caulk-like materials is a plastic cartridge, typically having a multilayer barrier construction or a monolayer with a post fluorinated option. One potential problem in the storage of barrier composite tubes is that water absorption may result in poor package performance. In the plastic tube option, economics and barrier/product compatibility have been significant drivers in the choice of materials.